Studying
by BurtonWannaBe
Summary: What happens when Sam and Danny are in a house all alone? DxS One shot Lemon. This is my first story so be nice.


**Studying**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Though I wish I did!**_

The bell rang loud and long at Casper High to signal that lunch had begun. Sense it was sunny and not a cloud was in site, the students left the building to eat their lunch in the fresh air. One of the last to leave was 17 year old Danny Fenton. Not the most popular boy around, but a kind one with a secret. The not-so-young ghost boy walked down the steps to the outside eating area. He looked around for one of his best friends, Sam Manson. His blue eyes past over the different heads of his peers.

"Sam!" Danny yelled when he spotted the long black hair of his friend.

Sam's head shot up and turned around to see who had called her. She smiled when her eyes landed on the raven haired boy who was waving at her. She gently waved her hand back at him. She then turned back to her salad when she saw him walking toward her.

"Hay, Sam." Danny said as he took his set across from her.

"Hay," she said after taking a drink of her water. "Do you know where Tucker is today?"

"Yeah, he had a fever and his mom refused to let him go to school." Danny said dumping his lunch out of the paper bag.

"He wanted to go to school?"

"Something about leaving his PDA in his locker. He couldn't just leave it" Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna stop by his house after school to give it to him and his homework, wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Great. Also I need help studying for the history test Monday, can you help?" he looked at the table.

"But you're good at history." Sam gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah, but the resent ghost fights have taken me out of history. So I need your help going over what I missed, please?" he gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Not the eyes!" Sam slightly whined. "Fine I'll help."

"Yes, thank you. The eyes work again." he yelled with his arms in the air.

"Some day those eyes won't work." she warned him.

"Yeah I know." he chuckled.

"I don't even know why they work."

"Because you're a big softy inside." Danny replied without thinking. He slapped his hand over his mouth.

"What?" Sam growled. "You think I'm a big softy?"

"Only t-to animals and the environment." he put his hands up to shield himself.

"Hm," she sat back down. "I guess your right." Danny let out a sigh of relief.

"Where you goin'?" he asked as she stood up.

"Trash." she pointed to her tray of trash. "I'll be right back "

"Kay."

Sam walked to the trash can by the school. As she went Danny couldn't help but stare at her. She changed a lot sense she was 14.

Her hair was now just a bit above her waist and completely down. Her face didn't change much; she still wore black eye liner and purple lipstick. She now wore long baggy black pants (with many pockets and two purple strips along the sides and a silver chain on one side) that covered her black combat boots. Sam now wore a purple one-strapped belly shirt with a black spider on it. Also a golden locket Danny gave her for her 16th birthday was always around her neck. She also wore a golden bracelet on each arm.

Danny had noticed that every pert of her body was becoming more feminine. Her hips curved a bit more, but not to where they were bulging out. Her breast became much rounder and bigger in three years. Her arms and legs were much leaner, and her stomach was lean and flat with a golden loop belly ring on it. She may not have looked it, but Danny knew that Sam was very strong, thanks to helping him in all the ghost fighting.

The smile on his face faded when he saw a few of the jocks staring at her as she walked by. Danny felt anger rise in him. He wanted nothing better than to pound the crap out of them for staring at Sam like she was a sex toy. It made him want to hide her from the world.

Danny shook his head. He had to calm down before he hurt someone. Even in his human form he didn't need his ghost powers to cause some damage to someone. The past few years of ghost fighting have gotten Danny pretty ripped, but not bulky.

During the past few years Sam wasn't the only one to have her body change. Danny now, of course, had muscles and a slight six pack showing. To subconsciously hide it he wears a red baggy shirt that has a black dragon on it. He still wears blue baggy jeans. His hair is a bit longer. He is also growing a bit of a goatee.

"Danny, are you ok?" Sam's voice broke through the daydream of beating the crap out of Dash and the other jocks staring at Sam.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said quickly.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," he took a bite out of his sandwich.

Sam looked at the spot were Danny was previously looking at. Her violet eyes narrowed when she saw the shallow princess of Casper High, Paulina.

"Paulina." Sam growled.

"What?" Danny heard Sam growl something.

"You were daydreaming about Paulina, weren't you?"

"No! W-why would I?" he said after chocking on his juice.

"Because you're obsessed with her." Sam snapped.

"No I'm not! I haven't bee-" he was cut off by a high-pitched yell for him.

"Oh, Danny!" Paulina waved as she walked to were they were sitting. "Why don't you join me for dinner tonight and maybe some fun afterwards?" She smiled slyly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her over sized breast into his back.

Sam saw Danny blush a bit at Paulina's remark. She wanted to throw-up.

"S-sorry I'm busy tonight." he stuttered and pushed her back a little.

"Come on, Danny!" she wined. She started to sit on his lap but Sam couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

"He said he couldn't." Sam hissed.

"This doesn't concern you, witch." Paulina smirked thinking she had hurt Sam.

"Well I'd rather be a witch than a bitch that can't even get laid." Sam spat at her.

"I… I can so get laid, by anyone I want at that." she retorted now fully facing Sam.

"Ha!" Sam laughed mockingly as she sat back down.

"W-well," Paulina paused, thinking of a come-back. "Well at lest I'm not a virgin. I've had the guy I wanted."

"You've slept with Danny Phantom?" Sam raised her eyebrows and shot a glance at Danny, who shook his head 'no'.

"Well no, but I have had sex."

"You think that's a big thing. More than half the girls in this school have probably had sex at least once, you're not alone. It's a bigger thing to leave school as a virgin then to leave after sleeping with every guy you can because you can't keep a boyfriend because your too shallow of a bitch to care about anyone but yourself!" Sam yelled loud enough for the whole school yard to hear.

Paulina fell back not knowing what to say as Sam got up again to leave. Everyone started to clap, startling her. She didn't realize she had been so loud. The end of lunch bell rang signaling class was about to begin.

"Way to go, Manson!"

"That rocked!"

"Your right, Sam!"

Sam was getting complements all the way to her's and Danny's next class. They took their sets at the back of the class room.

"That was amazing Sam!" Danny finally said.

"Whatever." She replied.

"Sam, I wasn't daydreaming about Paulina."

"I know."

"You know? But you-"

"I knew you weren't when you said no to her."

"But how?" Danny was confused.

"Because if you did you would have ditched our study plans to have sex with 'it' no matter what." Sam stated, staring right into his eyes.

"That makes sense, I guess." Danny chuckled a bit at what Sam called Paulina. "Hay Sam, did you-" he was cut off by Mr. Lancer's voice.

Finally the end of school bell rang. Kids were laughing and running out of the building, celebrating the start of the weekend. Danny and Sam went to Tucker's locker to grab his PDA.

"So what exactly did you miss in History?" Sam had to ask.

"Most of chapter 12." Danny replied as he opened the locker. Different types of technology fell from the small place and landed on top of him, causing him to fall to the ground. Sam started to laugh a bit as she held out a hand to help Danny up.

"Very funny ha, ha, ha!" Danny growled "Why does he have so much techno stuff in here?"

"He's a techno geek who can't get a date, what do you expect? Here it is!" Sam exclaimed as she pocketed Tucker's PDA and helped Danny put the rest of the techno stuff up.

When they finally shut the locked Paulina walked by. She 'accidentally' dropped the book she was holding in front of her. "Oops." she said innocently. When she bent down to pick it up Paulina made sure her mini-skirt went up a bit to show Danny her thong. When she straitened up she looked back with a smirk that soon faded. Danny hadn't noticed! Paulina screamed and started to storm out of the building.

"What's with her?" Danny asked.

"Can't get the guy she wants probably." Sam smirked.

"Wow! Look at her ass!" Danny commented.

"What!" Sam almost yelled.

"Look at it, it's 'huge'!" Danny laughed.

"I-I guess it is!" Sam laughed as well. "It must be all the hamburgers she eats from Nasty Burger."

Suddenly Paulina fell on her face as she neared the school doors. Sam and Danny busted up laughing, along with everyone else. Sam had one hand on the lockers and the other around her abdomen. She was doubled over laughing so hard. Her eyes were closed tightly as tears fell down the corners of her eyes.

Danny looked over at Sam as he slowed down his laughter and thought he saw the most beautiful thing in the world. Her laughing so hard tears started to fall down her cheeks that were becoming a slight shade of pink. He thought her laughter was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world.

Sam wiped her eyes as she stopped laughing. She straitened up with a big smile still on her face. When she looked at Danny it dropped a little at the look I his eyes. They were glazed over with laughter and happiness along with another emotion she couldn't determine.

"Danny?" she questioned with the smile slipping off her face. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I just realized how beautiful you look when you're laughing." he said with-out thinking as he looked into her happy filled violet eyes.

"What?" Sam blushed ten different shades of red.

"You look really pretty when you laugh." Danny said knowing exactly what he was saying this time.

"T-thank you." Sam looked at her feet as her cheeks turned redder. "C-come on let's go." she said as she started to walk to the doors, Danny right behind her.

The two of them walked to Tucker's house in silence. Danny was whishing he didn't say that stuff about Sam, while Sam was arguing with her conscious about if Danny really like liked her. Her 'conversation' was paused when she heard Mrs. Foley's voice.

"Danny, Sam! How nice to see you." she said cheerfully. "I'm sorry but I can't let you in, Tucker might be contagious."

"That's alright, Mrs. Foley." Sam smiled. "We're here to give him, or you rather, his PDA and homework for today."

"Why thank you so much, you two!" she said taking the three text books and PDA from Sam.

"Also, could you tell him there's a test in history on Monday over chapter 12?" Danny asked.

"I will make sure to tell him. And thank you again." she replied with a smile.

"You're welcome. Tell Tuck to get well soon. Bye!" Sam and Danny waved as they walked down the pathway.

"Good-bye!" Mrs. Foley yelled and closed the door.

"I hope Tucker gets better soon." Danny said as they set off for his house.

"Me too. Maybe we can stop by his house to check on him tomorrow." Sam suggested.

"That sounds good." Danny paused. "Ugh, I have to find a present for Jazz tomorrow, can you help with that too?"

"Sure." Sam replied and continued to walk down the sidewalk.

'**_Ooh, more time to seduce Danny!'_** a little voice squealed.

'_Shut up!'_ Sam mentally snapped.

'_**But just think about it! Him rubbing against you, touching you, giving you pleasure, slamming his-'**_

'_Shut up, shut up, shut up!'_ Sam repeated and blushed.

'**_Come on, you know you want it!'_** the voice nagged.

'_I know I do but I can't. If I tried it would ruin our friendship. I can't risk it.' _Sam sighed.

'**_Fine, think what you want but I'm going to go back and look at your 'good' dreams about him.'_** the voice laughed.

'_What? Why you little…'_ Sam grumbled.

"Sam watch out!" Danny's voice yelled through her mental conversation.

"Huh?" Sam asked. But she soon found out what Danny meant.

Skulker, ghost worlds greatest hunter, had shot an ecto-blast at Danny but he deflected the attack but instead of going back at Skulker, it went towards Sam; who wasn't paying attention.

"Aaaggh!" Sam yelled.

Danny rushed in front of her, turned ghost and deflected the attack again. Causing it to hit Skulker head on, knocking him backwards into the building behind him. Skulker hit the wall with a dull 'thud'. Sam grabbed the Fenton Thermos from her bag and quickly handed it to Danny. "Not again!" Skulker yelled as he was sucked into the thermos. Danny de-transformed and stuck the thermos in his backpack.

During the short fight Danny and Sam had forgotten that she was still standing in the street, only when they heard the sound of an 18 wheeler did they remember. Danny looked and saw Sam slowly turning around as the truck got closer. Danny reached his hand out, grabbed hers and pulled her back on to the narrow sidewalk.

The only problem was he forgot his own strength which, when he pulled Sam, caused her to fly into the wall across the sidewalk. This caused Danny to fallow her because Sam instinctly gripped his hand. The result of this predicament was Sam pressed into the side of a brick building with Danny almost pressed into her with his hands on each side of her head to hold him back from hurting her.

Sam blushed deeply at their position. Then she lifted her head to look into Danny's eyes. She then saw something she thought she'd never see in his eyes. That something was directed at her. Amongst the amusement and worry in his eyes was another emotion: love. Love directed at her and her alone. She blinked, thinking it was her imagination. But when she looked again it was still there, as clear as day. Before she could say anything Danny chuckled.

"Well, Miss. Manson, your becoming quit the damsel in distress. Twice in less then five minutes?" Danny said in an old English accent.

"Then I guess it was a good thing you were here Mr. Fenton, or I would have been a goner for sure." She replied in the same old English accent.

They both laughed as they finished their journey to Danny's house. Danny unlocked the door and allowed Sam in first.

"I'm home!" He called but got no answer. "Mom? Dad?"

"Where are they?" Sam asked as she took a set on the sofa as Danny went into the kitchen for snacks.

"Not sure. They shou-" Danny stopped himself when he saw a note on the kitchen table. "Oh yeah, I forgot they went to a ghost convention in San Francisco 'till Tuesday." He finished as he brought two cans of soda and a bag of chips into the living room.

"Where's Jazz?" Sam asked as she opened her soda.

"In Connecticut at a interview at Yale."

"Oh right, forgot." Sam took a sip of her soda. "So, that leaves you home alone, huh?"

"Yep, just me." Danny said taking his books out of his backpack. "Come on let's get studying."

"Okay, last question. Where was Napoleon exiled?" Sam asked hours later.

"Um, the Island of Elba?" Danny questioned his answer.

"Right." Sam stretched and yawned.

"Tired?" Danny chuckled.

"A little. What time is it?" She asked.

"Wow, almost ten!" Danny said checking his watch. "We studied for more than six hours!"

"Well we did play a bit of Twisted Metal for about two hours." Sam replied.

"Yeah and you kicked my ass." Danny laughed as he got up from his place on the floor.

"I sure did." Sam replied, taking Danny's hand he offered to help her up. Suddenly her stomach growled. "I guess I'm hungry." She laughed.

"Me too. Want some pizza?"

"I don't know. I should be getting home, Grandma might worry." Sam said sadly.

"Well you can call her and say your staying here tonight. You can sleep in Jazz's room." Danny said handing the phone to her.

"Okay but you call the pizza in first." Sam stretched again thrusting her arms in the air and slightly behind her head, while thrusting her chest out a bit.

Danny blushed a bit as he found his eyes staring at her breast. He quickly turned away. "H-half vegetarian and half pepperoni?" He asked.

"How about all pepperoni, it'll coast less." She said.

"Alright." Danny replied and quickly ordered the pizza. "Here you go." He said handing her the phone when he was done.

"Thanks." She said as he walked away and dialed her number and waited for her grandmother to pick-up.

"Hello, Manson residence." An elderly voice said after the second ring.

"Hay grandma." Sam said as she sat on the sofa and brought her legs up to the side.

"Sammy, were are you?" She asked.

"I'm at Danny's. We lost track of time as we were studying." Sam explained. "I just called to say I'm going to spend the night 'cause it's too late to walk home and Danny doesn't have his car."

"Alright bubeleh. I'll see you tomorrow. I need some sleep. Good night." Her grandmother said.

"Night, nana." Sam smiled and hung-up the phone. She placed it on the table and sighed.

"What did she say?" Danny said coming into the room behind her.

"That she'll see me tomorrow." Sam turned her head around to face him.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked jumping over the back of the couch and into his seat.

Sam giggled a bit as he flopped onto the cushion. "Don't know. We could watch a movie."

"Which?"

"Um… how about… Underworld?" She suggested.

"Which one?" Danny asked.

"Evolution."

"Sounds good." Just then door bell rang. "Wow that was fast." Danny said getting up.

"Do you have any money?" Sam asked reaching into one of her pockets.

"Yeah, mom left some and I, surprisingly, have a job." He said getting the money.

"Alright, I'll put in the movie." Sam got up and walked over to the TV as Danny went to the door. She was just about to sit down when Danny walked back in.

"You won't believe who just delivered the pizza." He chuckled as he put the pizza on the table in the middle of the living room.

"Who?"

"Dash." Danny laughed.

"Really!" Sam laughed as well.

"Yep. Drink?" He walked toward the kitchen.

"Sure," She replied as she opened the pizza box. "We may need some napkins." She called to Danny.

"'Kay." She heard him reply.

They were now at the scene right past the first run in with Marcus, and Michel is grabbing the first aid kit. Danny and Sam had eaten their fill of pizza and would have the rest for breakfast. Danny was sitting closer to Sam so she could lay her head down when need be, which she was currently doing. He quickly glanced at her then back at the TV. The Michel/Selene sex scene was playing and Danny new that would give him 'urges.' When he was about to turn away Sam spoke.

"Danny?" She asked softly, almost reluctantly.

"Um," Was his soft reply.

"How… how do you feel about me?" He heard the true need behind the question. The need of the truth and love.

"Sam, I… I…" He paused and took a deep breath. "I love you."

Her head shot up, her eyes were wide as saucers. "Y-you love me?" She stuttered.

"Sam, I don't care if you don't feel the same way. I just wanna b-" He was cut off by Sam slamming he lips onto his.

The kiss was chase yet hard. It was passionate yet soft and hesitant. It was also short. Sam pulled back unwantingly and to Danny's dismay.

"How could I not love you, you moron?" She demanded more than asked. "I was wit you no matter what, even when Tucker wouldn't stay by you. Why do you think I beet down on Paulina so much?"

"'Cause you hate her?" Danny was too stunned, Sam really loved him.

"That too, but she took your attention when I couldn't. And I thought you didn't love me." Sam sighed.

"How could I not love a goddess like you?" Danny chuckled when Sam blushed. "That's why I get rally mad when the jocks just look at you or when a ghost prince tries to marry you, that pissed me off!"

"Well that's good to know." Sam said kissing him again. This time Danny wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, so she was straddling him. She felt his lips move across her cheek to her ear, where he nibbled on her ear lobe causing her to moan.

"Sam," He whispered into her ear and liked behind it.

"Hmm?" She sighed/moaned, bending her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Did you really mean that you want to leave school as a virgin?" He asked moving his mouth away from her ear.

"I would rather than sleep with every guy I can." She lifted her head and stared at Danny' blue eyes. "But if there was just one guy I could love and count on, then no." Sam smirked.

"Really?" Danny raised his eyebrows. "Is there any chance that guy is me?"

"No." Sam simply said. She laughed at the shocked look on his face. "There is no chance because it is you." She kissed him. "And I want my first time to be with you."

"Same with me." Danny said picking her up and he started to walk to the stairs but Sam stopped him. He gave her a confused look but saw that she was only turning the TV off. He then continued his journey.

When he got to his room he kicked the door shut behind him and placed Sam on his bed. But instead of joining her, he stepped back to admirer her just sitting on his bed.

"What?" She asked with a smile.

"Nothing." Danny walked up to Sam and traced the contours of her face with is hand. His warm breath tickled her neck making her spine tingle.

"Sam…" He said lovingly. Danny pushed her softly against the bed with his hand supporting her neck. He pressed his body against hers with his head buried in her shoulder. He phased her shirt and bra off to reveal her pale skin and threw them across the room. He gently nipped her collarbone, earning himself a gasp. He smirked against her skin. He pulled himself up to look at her. The way her skin shimmered in the moon light and the shin in her violet eyes made her look like a goddess.

Having Danny look at her with such intense eyes made her shiver all over her body. Sam could feel his eyes scan her body, carefully taking in the view of her exposed chest. Her hands wanted to cover herself but they couldn't. Danny's strong arms held them firmly above her head.

Danny dipped his head down and licked her earlobe, making the gothic princess twitch. His lps trailed down the side of her face leaving a trail of fresh kisses. Finally his lips made it to hers. When they were right above hers, he crashed them down with hunger. The ghost boy begged for entrance as his tongue liked her bottom lip.

The woman under him moaned into the passionate kiss, leaving an opening. With his first chance, his tongue darted in deepening the kiss. Their tongues soon began to fight for dominance. After a while they broke apart to catch their breaths.

One of his hands let lose of her arm as it traveled down. He heard the Sam moan silently as his fingers played with one of her peaks. His head slowly crept down to take in the other peak into his mouth. His tongue swiveled it around making her moan louder. Then he began to suck on it making her make more erotic sounding noises. It excited him, making him nip her hardened peaks.

After a while, his other hand traveled down to her round hips. He phased her pants and under wear off at once and threw them to join her shirt and bra on the floor. He used his hand to push her against his hardened manhood showing her his need. Sam felt it poke her thigh roughly. When she looked down, she saw a massive bulge growing. When he nipped her peaks again, she arched her back into his body.

Danny's mouth left her breast as it traveled back up to her face. He kissed her again but this time much softer. He felt two arms snake around his neck deepening the kiss. He also felt one of her shapely legs wrap around his waist. Danny soon felt her tare at his shirt so he made it intangible and Sam threw it across the room to join her cloths. Danny used one arm to prop him up and the one placed on her waist began to travel somewhere else. He soon found her entrance that was dripping with her sweet nectar.

Sam felt a great wave of pleasure emit through her body as something entered her maiden hood. She realized it was Danny's fingers slowly pumping in and out of her. Her fingers dug into his back as she arched her body into his again. Then she felt him shove in another finger. A moan escaped her lips making him enter another one. "Ahhh…" She said loud enough to drive him mad.

Danny's pace picked up as soon as he heard her moan out in ecstasy. He felt her body grind into his hand in unison. He kissed her as she moaned into his mouth. He could feel her about to reach her climax. As she drew nearer, he lowered his head until he was in-between her legs. Danny quickly retracted his fingers and replaced it with his mouth. He began to kiss it making her scream out his name in pleasure.

"Danny… ahhh!" She screamed as she felt a wet tongue enter her and swirl around. Her body arched a final time before sinking back into the bed with a final sigh.

A rush of fluids exited her core as he lapped it up. She tasted like honey, how would she feel? Danny removed his pants and underwear, revealing a huge, throbbing manhood. Sam gasped at his size. He placed himself right above her with both arms placed at the side of her head supporting him.

He lowered his body until his manhood was placed at the entrance of her womanhood. Before he entered her, he kissed her with passion. He pushed himself inside of her with all of his self-control he had left. When he came to her barrier her broke the kiss and looked at her. When she nodded he kissed her again and broke through her barrier. When he was completely rested inside of her, he broke the kiss to look at her.

When he saw the pain on her face he closed his eyes and cursed himself for hurting her. When he felt her arms re-wrap itself around his neck he opened his eyes and saw her smile up at him. "It's okay, Danny." She whispered and he started to rock his hips. When he pulled himself half way out, he pushed his self back in.

As his pace began to pick up, he felt Sam join him in a rhythmic pattern. Danny growled as he could feel his partner about to reach her climax for the second time that night. He had her moaning once again.

"Ahhh… it feels so good," She moaned into his ear. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed as her walls tightened around his shaft. Danny soon followed her as he reached his peak. His body lightly collapsed onto hers. Both of their sweat mixed together as they embraced each other. The two feel asleep in each others arms that night as the moon reflected their sweat the build up during their love making.

The Monday lunch bell rang and the students of Casper High ran outside to eat their lunch. Danny Fenton walked down the steps and to were his friends were sitting, with a giant smile on his face. Today he couldn't stop smiling. And when he saw Sam it got even bigger.

"Hay," He whispered into her ear as he came up from behind.

"Hay," She turned around and kissed him. "No Tucker today?"

"Nope, still sick." Danny replied sitting by her.

"That sucks. How'd you do on the History test?" Sam asked.

"Pretty good, thanks to you." Danny smiled. She just giggled at him.

"By the way what's up with the shirt?" Sam pointed to Danny's white tank-top that had an evil looking black smile face on it, with the words _'Lead me not to temptation, I can find It myself'_ written below it.

"Just got it Saturday and it's hot today." Danny replied with a shrug.

"Yeah right." Sam narrowed her eyes. "Sure you didn't wear it to show off all those muscles?" Sam had noticed that when Danny walked into school all the girls started to drool over him.

"Only to you." He whispered into her ear. Sam blushed and laughed. They continued their lunch until the devil herself showed up.

"Hi Danny!" Paulina said slyly.

Sam rolled her eyes and looked at Danny. He didn't seem to care that Paulina was standing in front of him let alone that she was wearing a skimpy blue tub-top and a very short white mini-skirt.

"Hello Paulina." He said in a monotone.

"Nice shirt!" She said leaning over the table.

"Uh, thanks." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"How about you and I go-" Paulina started to ask him out.

"No." Danny cut her off and closed his eyes.

"B-but you didn't even hear my offer." Paulina pulled back a bit.

"No." Danny repeated. Sam was just smiling at what was happening.

"But… but why?" Paulina said angrily.

"This is why." Danny said opening his eyes and smiling. He turned to Sam and kissed her passionately right in front of Paulina and the whole school yard. Sam smiled when Danny broke the kiss.

"It seems there is one guy you can't get." Sam smirked at the shocked Paulina.

"No… no way… i-it can't be!" She stuttered. "Y-your t-together now?"

"Yep!" Danny said.

"Come on Danny, let's leave the Preppy Princess to think things over." Sam said as she pulled Danny up and walked past Paulina.

"Bitch!" Paulina yelled as she spun around with her fist raised, aimed at the back of Sam's head.

Sam must have sensed it cause she moved. This caused Paulina's fist to pass right by her left ear. Sam grabbed her forearm and flipped Paulina over her shoulder and into some mud that hadn't dried from the rain yesterday. Paulina screamed as she stood up, mud dripping down her face and cloths. Everyone was staring at them, shocked.

"Y-you little witch! Look what you did!" Paulina screamed.

"You're the one who threw a punch at me first, I acted on self-defense." Sam growled. "But if you ask me it's an improvement!" The whole school yard burst out in laughter.

"Come on Sam." Danny whispered. "Let's leave her alone."

"You got it, Danny." Sam kissed him again. As they walked out of the yard everyone was whispering.

"They're finally together!"

**End!**


End file.
